


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️6⃣️铁虫🚘

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️6⃣️铁虫🚘

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️注意铁虫开车！！！⚠️⚠️

我们是洪荒时代，在太空互相寻找的星星，我们相爱已经十万年。  
——黄永玉  
“怎么哭了？”  
感觉到Peter不正常的颤抖，Tony从他胸前抬起头。  
他的男孩双臂交叉在眼前，泪水不停流淌。  
“宝贝你怎么了？”Tony把他拥进怀里，拿下他的胳膊，亲吻着他的额头。  
“没有⋯”Peter哭着笑起来，“我太高兴了，像做梦一样⋯”  
“你的梦⋯就这样简单？”男人表情复杂地用拇指轻轻抹去他的泪水。  
“我⋯没敢这么贪心⋯”Peter抬起笑弯的晶晶亮的星星眼，“我那时做过一个好长的梦，梦见我化成灰消失了，你又把一切当成自己的责任，表面拒绝了所有人，实际上却又一个人在寻找办法，你的⋯你的右手几乎都废了⋯”  
“怎么又哭了？”男人吮吸上他的泪痕。  
“我⋯最后你⋯为了所有人⋯牺牲了⋯就在我眼前一一”Peter彻底崩溃了，泪水喷涌而出，“原谅我⋯什么都不能⋯为你做⋯”  
“你的泪水这么咸，就别让我再喝了。”男人安抚地拍他后背，边吻他滚落的泪滴边轻声诉说。  
“所以，我退出了Avengers⋯”  
难怪那些天你情绪低落，CAP说你总不在状态⋯  
“你随时都可以回来。”  
我的小英雄，勇气让你跨越时空长河，拯救了世界和我，你为什么扭头离开，为什么只字不提？  
“没有你，就没有Avengers⋯我不喜欢神盾⋯”Peter说着把脸埋进Tony颈窝，“我只想在你身边。”  
“当然，你只能在我身边。”左手还在安慰地抚摸男孩后背的男人，右手已经下滑，抓住手感一级棒的臀部迎向自己高挺的凶器，“你现在⋯马上就会属于我。”  
Peter耳朵爆红，紧紧抓住男人仅剩的内裤，心如擂鼓地感觉着Tony的手伸进自己内裤中，轻拍了两下示意抬腿。  
不是没幻想过，真到了这一刻，Peter怎么也抬不起头注视他的男人。  
“为什么不是你属于我？”他小声反驳。  
“好吧好吧！”男人勾着纯白的布料下移，“我当然也属于你，满意了？”  
“网上说⋯不能相信男人在床上说的鬼话。”抿嘴鼓着腮，嘴上说着反驳，却听话地抬腿配合男人把自己脱得光溜溜，Peter全身上下都激成了粉红色。  
“X！网上才鬼话连篇！Well，你来说怎样你才满意？”男人把他从自己脖子上解下来，微弯下身子，抬头仰视他红彤彤的小脸，亲了亲他哭红的鼻尖，心中的爱怜从那双𤨪灿的大眼睛里满溢出来。  
我要溺死在他无边的星辰大海中了⋯  
“我⋯我不知道⋯”Peter闭上眼睛，在那目光中，他全身滚烫，克制不住又为他燃烧起来。  
“你当然知道，”男人亲了一下他的腮，抓住少年不知放哪的手摸上自己的胸口，“你感受一下？”  
被男人带着颤抖的手一路滑过上身，停在内裤边缘，Peter呼吸抖然粗重。  
“让我属于你，honey⋯”  
男人靠在耳边的性感呢喃让Peter握紧的拳头直接扯烂了那柔滑的布料，在Tony的吸气声中吻住了他的唇。  
“干得漂亮⋯”男人灵巧的舌头翻绞舔吮，进退有度，既能恰到好处地挑逗他的男孩，又不至于让他被动承受快感，而是主动追上来纠缠。  
吻得难舍难分的同时，Peter只想躺平任X，但男人坚实的手臂丝毫没有放松的趋势，他只能攀附上他的脖子，用颤抖的双腿夹紧男人的腰，蹭上他腹下的丛林和其中亟待捕食的猛兽。  
“乖宝贝，告诉我那是什么？”  
Peter被脱掉的裤兜中掉出一管东西，还有未开封的Durex。  
“我⋯我不知道⋯”  
“樱桃味的⋯”男人抱着他将东西拿起来看了看，“你居然还知道选这种情趣套装的？谁教你的？”  
“⋯⋯”Peter抿紧唇闭死眼，装听不见。  
“如你所愿，你要得到Tony Stark了。”  
放倒他的心肝宝贝，Tony打开润滑液，直接挤压任它冰凉地流淌到少年粉嫩战栗的细腻肌肤上，色情到男女都会咽口水。  
“宝贝你不该⋯”  
随手抛掉包装，男人用舌尖推开晶莹的喷香液体，让它湿润了漂亮的锁骨，包裹上挺立的小红豆，舔吸过后向少年有型的腹肌漫延，逗弄过敏感的不可思议的侧腹，液体滑过腹股沟。  
“乖，放轻松，把腿打开。”Tony蘸着润滑液的手指分别从左右两侧牵引，让它浸润大腿，微微施力掰开Peter闭得死紧的双膝曲起，他在那雪白的大腿内侧吸出一颗红艳艳的印记。  
流动性并不强的液体缓缓向男孩股间汇积，痒痒的让Peter忍不住去擦拭。  
“这可不行。”Tony抓住他的手指送进自己嘴里不轻不重地咬了一口，“你得让我来。”  
敏感的指腹被男人舔得又痒又爽，少年咬唇避免自己叫出来，飞快地抽走了手指。  
粉色的肌肤上已经水润发亮，男人的手指引导着液体进入男孩从未被入侵过的穴口。  
“不！”Peter惊叫着抓紧Tony的手，泛白的指节一直颤抖。  
“别怕。”Tony轻轻反握住他的双手，把它们送到自己下腹，“交给我。你来负责安慰一下它好吗？”  
少年被烫到一样缩回去，过了两秒又小心翼翼地摸索着轻触男人那跳动的凶器，闭着眼一点点探索。  
蜘蛛感应能让他发现对方最微小的身体反馈，清楚自己每一个动作带来的影响，更好地让他快乐。  
男人喘出诱人的鼻息，重新开拓他的新领地，温柔地进二退一，成功地让一个指节进入Peter内部。  
可是他的男孩那么紧那么热，处子之地完全进不去。  
Tony将润滑液充分抹上小Peter，在男孩圆睁的大眼睛中缓慢地张开性感的双唇，含入激动不已的他。  
一声甜美的呜咽从男孩鼻腔冲出，Peter扭动身体试图抵抗传上大脑那过份的快感。  
尽管不是第一次被含舔，但那人可是Mr.Stark啊！光是看着，他的身体就主动将快感放大了十倍，挣扎着在那灵舌拨弄下抽搐，在被大力吮吸时忽略了后庭的侵犯，全付精力都被调动来抵御快感。  
但是男人灵巧的唇舌很快让他惊叫颤抖，什么都顾不上，挺动着腰臀迎向高潮的浪花。  
Tony终于如愿探进Peter体内，引导樱桃味的液体浸润紧窒的幽谷，三浅一深地展开探索，略微屈曲手指寻找前列腺位。  
事实证明，花花公子的经验让他没浪费什么时间，不多时，他的男孩就抑制不住汹涌的情欲波涛，摇着头急促地大口呼吸，绷紧大腿肌肉，抽搐着抓紧身下的床单，试图把自己从男人口中和手指玩弄下解放出来。  
Tony哪里会让他如愿？增强力度，又加快了摩擦频率，逼出男孩一声难堪的啜泣。  
敏感体质让一波赛过一波的快感接连不断袭来，Peter咬牙闷哼着仰起脖子弓弧了后背，挺腰射进男人的口中。  
窘迫地把脸转向一边，Peter挫败地抽泣，仼男人抚弄着他漂亮的小腿线条。  
“宝贝，我忍不住了一一”  
那历经高潮，不断翕动的艳色小嘴无言地发出邀请，Tony觉得自己再不行动就要炸开了。  
    毫无预警被巨物侵犯的剧痛让Peter咬紧牙呜咽连连，不住地退缩。男人握紧他的细腰，在他的痉挛颤抖中尽根没入，忍着被夹痛的窒息，趴在他男孩耳畔声声唤他的名字。  
    该死的蜘蛛感应！  
Peter的身体自动放大了疼痛，他感觉自己快被剖开捅穿，搂紧Tony后背的手指将那周围皮肤都按白了。  
“Baby you’re all that I need 。”耳廓被温柔地亲吻，性感的低喃字字灌入Peter脑海，“Blind love is true ⋯”  
Tony伸手捞Peter的脸颊，恰好那无名指上的名字闯入男孩眯缝的视线。  
Peter双手捧起男人左手，满是深情地在那名字上印下一吻。  
这个男孩惊艳了男人内心深处停滞的时光，似呼吸之间斗转星移，牵动了他最深处的少年情怀柔软如春花绽放。  
数千万分之一的奇迹一一  
    随着男人缓缓款摆腰臀，痛意因男孩渐渐放松配合，一点点减低直至消失。  
Peter睁开红滟滟的眼睛，娇软地嗯了一声，绽开一个漾着泪花的高糖笑容。  
本来满心怜爱的男人瞬间被点燃，像保险被打开，枪已上膛。  
激烈地吮上男孩艳红的唇，在他听话地回应中纠缠不清，不再压抑自己，加速在他身体内紧抵敏感点进击，他的血液中流淌着战意，叫嚣着征伐，掠夺本性催促他生吞掉这个美味可口的小东西。  
本来沉浸在亲吻中的Peter爆出带着媚意和泣音的叠声尖叫，Tony引领的节奏连微妙的角度都恰到好处。结合处升腾的锐利快感射穿了中枢神经系统，抑制不住的极致兴奋让他惶恐地抖着手臂推拒Tony，膝盖却夹紧了男人劲瘦的腰。  
“Pe⋯my sweet⋯”男人捉住他无甚气力的双腕，动作中挨根吮吸他细白的手指，乐得听他奶萌的泣音。  
所谓十指连心，Peter不知道它是不是搭错了弦，在Tony的唇舌间，那刺激让分身又硬挺起来，饱涨的球体一下下蹭着男人下腹，被毛发激得身心俱痒。他现在恨死了自己的蜘蛛感应。  
毫无缝隙的亲密融合度让樱桃味占领了两个人的皮肤，造就了以后只要闻到那味道，Peter就脸红心跳。  
而现在，他只能惊声尖叫着在一浪浪叠加的高潮中战栗，感觉自己死去又活来。  
原来，和人『睡觉』是这样𣎴容易的一件事⋯  
直到昏死过去前，Peter还听埋头苦干的男人飘渺的声音：  
“这就是你乱用性引诱剂的后果。”  
实力证明，他果然不愧是票选世界上最想睡的人。  
可是我⋯并不后悔⋯


End file.
